It is known to form a laminated product by bonding together two or more sheets of metal. A layer of adhesive is placed between the metal sheets and the adhesive is cured. The adhesive may be a heat curable adhesive and the metal sheets are passed through an oven in order to elevate the temperature to a level and for a period of time sufficient to cure the adhesive. Considerable energy cost may be incurred in order to heat the metal sheets. And the heating ovens require a substantial investment of capital and floor space. The heating and cooling of the metal sheets to cure the adhesive add to processing times.
In the interest of manufacturing competitiveness, modern manufacturing operations need to run at high speed and at low cost, and thus there is interest in new and improved bonding methods of adhesive bonding of metal sheets.